Patent document 1 discloses a technique that arranges an electrostatic sensor on a door window, which is one example of an opening/closing body, and detects entrapment with the electrostatic sensor. When the electrostatic sensor detects entrapment as the door window closes, the movement of the door window is reversed. This releases an entrapment subject from the door window.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-314949